orderofthejedifandomcom-20200214-history
Schmi, a forward to undertanding, something; Anakin writ
Fuck you, are you serious? Damn you to hell. “There Was no father; I can’t explain it. I raised him, I carried him,” she carried me one time and she raised me in hell you animal, jeez, and you thought I had worlds, to surrender in, what the hell made anyone think I couldn’t fly a ship to see Padmé Amidala do you know what, time is, for a jedi I can blink and ten years go by without seeing her so I’m pissed, mostly, and it’s off to Alderaan again or did you think I didn’t know what they called it even before, the secret Force order, called, de Naboo, conquered it, she, and her daughter who’s apparently not, her daughter but you’re confusing me with idiots and I know how a baby summoning, ritual, works, that’s lots of Force, involved, and passionate romance and sex, Shmi, never, has sex, she’s dead, obviously, and when she realized I was back, for her, that she couldn’t live the life of the well raped child slaver, the Tuskans had bought for, from Laars, from, that she’d never, be Sith like she knew how, on the inner worlds I’d take her to, she died, in my arms, and I slaughtered slavers, are you happy now? My friend died, though, in an explosion and so did you know I watched her die through Padmé’s eyes, Sabé, is, Leia, and I’ve fucked her too, or didn’t you know Amidala was my mother, by now? Fuck you, animal, I hatched from a dinosaur egg, my father sired me, how the hell did you think boys from anywhere wanted to have babies, anyway? He, he found one? Fuck you, I’m a jedi and I can do shit differently, too, what are you, anyway? My name’s Darth Vader and I don’t, die, like you’d love to think but Padmé did die, when she lost me to capture, of mask, and that this was hell we’re fighting in but my father, really, got really mad about it, honestly, and he brought her back to life, but she was among the walking dead and the hidden, obviously he even healed my scars or did your, world, expect me to die, simply because a son, I wanted, that he too, could be brought back, to these worlds, of touch, and ecstasies, played a card in fates, and burned a body I had, masked, always, in suits of armor, even though I could make it look cool, what the armor, or the dinosaur hatched eyes I was born with? “You know when I think about it I don’t think ‘jedi’ means a damn thing, I heard a one, who found a cart of sand people and he slaughtered them, all of them, not just the men, but the women, and the children, killed them all, for vengeance, he said..” and Luke thought, hearing this from Owen, cool. Duh? Pretend moralities if you have them, maybe you’re further outside the Sith worlds than you needed to be, probably, passion would do you well, for a while, there’s too much law, on Tatooine, to find monsters hiding it? He fucking bought Artoo... he’s a slave, to you? Threepio too? I really did design him he’s a bad ass but you don’t, know how fucking stupid you are to think it’s impossible to interpret, what everyone? “This was a liar, that was a chair and you know my body form good tu hella, and life, gat mor, I know, so..” “He Seems to be under the impression, that you’re quite alright, by his, but he’d have you watch him kill, if you doubted he could, by now..” Win. He kicked the shit out of that Sith lord child slaver none of the kids got near, by the time I was through with her... You know? Yuon Parr?